The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A hybrid powertrain may include an engine and an electric motor. In some situations, the hybrid powertrain may be powered solely from the electric motor (for example, at low vehicle speeds). In other situations, the hybrid powertrain may be switched from the electric motor to the engine (for example, at higher vehicle speeds). Some hybrid powertrains may experience a torque disturbance when the hybrid powertrain is switched from the electric motor to the engine. The torque disturbance may affect the drivability of the vehicle.